Devil's Curse
by MizMurder
Summary: sakura,hinata,neji,tenten, and kiba are imortal beings that have lived together for decades as a family while still keeping peace with the humans. what happens when 2 very skilled hunters move into konoha and start causeing trouble? vampire fic.
1. bloodlust

**I hope ya enjoy this I had to go back through and fix a bunch of things, so I need to do the same with the next chapter as well....hope ya like it!!!**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

_You cry when you're happy…_

_You cry when you're sad..._

_You cry when in pain..._

_You cry when you laugh..._

_You cry when you're proud..._

_You cry when you're scared…_

_But have you ever just cried..._

_To prove you're alive??_

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

**Chapter 1: bloodlust**

_"So this is what you became?" a girl with soft, lavender eyes asked as she approached me. _

_"Hinata please stay back" my voice was nothing but a whisper as I begged her. I dug my nails deeper into the palms of hands in an attempt to control myself from hurting my poor sister. She took a step towards me, but in return I took a step back, she didn't understand how hard this was._

_"you promised..." her head hung low, as she stared at the hard wood floor beneath her feet "you promised me that we would stick together....and always be there for one another...... we're sisters Sakura.....and now...your leaving me...did I mean so little to you?" her voice was softer than anything I've ever heard, I knew she was crying, even if it was silent to the rest of the world, I could hear her tears drop to the floor, and it hurt to know that I was the one causing her pain._

_"You mean the world to me Hinata...you're the last family member I have left...and I want to take you with me..." I glanced up at her and saw that she was looking at me with a soft smile. "But..." I continued, her smile dropped " I don't want to curse you like I have been....I don't want to put such a thing on someone that I care about so much...Hinata please understand, that what I am... is a curse you'll regret it in the end..." _

_"Change me" her voice was stern but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at the floor, clenching her fist till her knuckles were turning white. "I don't care Sakura; I'm not some shy little girl that needs your protection, anymore! I'm the same age as you and yet you're treating me like I have no say in this!" I stared at her with wide eyes, she's never yelled to me like that before, but what surprised me the most was the fact that everything she said was true, she should have a choice. "Please I hate this life and you're my best friend Sakura, so please change me and take me with you...away from all this pain..."_

_"Hinata...I-" _

_"Sakura you wont regret it and neither will I so please..." she stared me strait in the eyes and I saw that she was speaking the truth, she really wanted this curse. _

_I but my lip as I thought over my decision, I probably would regret it more in the end if I didn't change her but I still had to think about the result of it all..._

_**A. I could change her and take her with me...but I would technically be killing her**_

_**B. let her live her life as an ever day person**_

_"Hinata?" she looked up at me with hope filled eyes "I can't..." was my last words before I turned around to leave. A soft breeze blew threw the house sending a chill up my spine. _

_"Fine" I heard mutter as she pick something up off the counter. A sweet scent surrounded me, making my body freeze in its tracks, the scent was too strong to resist. I spun around before I knew what I was doing and was face to face with a pale looking Hinata. I followed my nose to her wrist where a deep cut was set in the flesh and meat of her arm. I lifted the cut to my mouth and licked it clean of its irony taste, before gripping her arm in a death hold and smirking as I heard her yelp._

_...it was too late I had lost control and there was no way to gain it back..._

_"You taste so good Hinata" I licked up her arm, sending chills down her spine before looking up at her. "I can't believe I denied such a wonderful feast, especially when you offered it up so willingly" I murmured against her neck as I closed my eyes, and concentrated on finding the right spot. _

_'What am I doing?'_

_**'You're about ready to kill you best friend' **__a voice stated a-matter-a-fact._

'_I don't want to do this...' I hesitated for a moment trying to get back my self control but I could still smell the blood from her cut...._

_**'Then don't'**_

_'I wish I could'...in the end my instincts were too strong and took control of me once again._

_"Please... forgive me" I whispered in her ear, before sinking my teeth into her soft flesh. _

_It didn't take long before the warm, thick liquid started dripping into my mouth. I sank my teeth deeper causing a more steady flow to run down my throat, it tasted so good but I knew it was wrong._

_**'Please stop, before you kill her' **_

_'I...can't' _

_**'Yes you can now STOP!!!!' **_

_My eyes snapped open as I yanked my fangs from her neck and pulled myself away from her. I wiped the blood off the corners of my mouth and noticed her body swaying. Ever so gracefully I stepped forward and caught my dark hair sister before she ever touched the ground. _

_"I'm sorry..." _

**138 years later**

Beep

Beep

Beep

Smash!!

"Damn clock..." I muttered, as I turned over on my bed and stared into the dark corner of my room. The window was covered with a heavy dark colored curtain so not much sun made it into my room. The dark never bothered me since I could still see as if it were day; it was just another part of being the thing that I was. I let out a heavy sigh before throwing the covers off and heading towards my bathroom.

Since our rooms were side by side there were two doors leading into it, one from my room and one from Hinata's. There were two sinks located on the black marble counter, which took up a little over half that left side of the room, and over that hung a large mirror with lights bordering it. The floor was tiled granite and the walls were a light purple. As for the shower it was larger than normal and it could fit up to about 5 people comfortably. all the metal items in the bathroom where all a fancy silver, and to help finish the look a large white, hot tub, like bath sat in the opposite corner as the shower.

I glanced at the clock on the counter and my eyes widened, 8:53 am. I cursed under my breath before quickly hopping in the shower to freshen up a bit. When I was done I grabbed a towel from the drawer and rapped it tight around my small frame. "Hinata?" I called, but never got an answer "shit" Hinata was already at school, along with the rest of the family, and she's going to be pissed if I'm late again.

I thought for a quick second and just shrugged it off, it I was going to be late I might as well take my time getting ready. Walking over to my closet I scanned the clothes before pulling out a few random items. I changed into a form fitting black shirt that cut off just above the stomach, showing off my mid-night blue belly button ring. The left sleeve was off the shoulder, stopping a little above mid arm, but had a thin black strap running back over my shoulder. The right sleeve stayed up but was a fish net material that went down to the bend in my arm. For bottoms I wore army green cargo pants, with a small set of silver chains rapped around my waist line a couple times before hanging off to the side by my belt loops. I wasn't really picky with shoes so I went with my normal black and red DCs

I walked over to the mirror and quickly brushed my hair before taking my straitener over it a few times. I was running out of time, so I quickly grabbed my dark blue messenger bag and headed out the door and into the garage where my motorcycle was parked. I tossed on my white, skull designed racing helmet, before hopping on the bike. It was black with crimson Chinese dragons rapping around random parts of it. With a loud rev of the engine I wheelied it out of the drive way and headed towards school.

**Hinata's POV**

_'Damn it Sakura where are you?'_

"Hinata I don't think she's coming" a boy with brown spiky hair stated. I turned to him with a glare, that normally was worn my Sakura, and let an irratating growl escape my throat, to warn him of my mood.

"She'll be here so shut up" I snapped. He scooted his seat away from me a little and just gave me his 'apology smile'. I didn't like being so bitchy to them but I told Sakura to be here early today because new kids were coming and she didn't need to make a big scene.

"Hinata did you and Sakura go hunting last night?" a voice from behind me spoke in a hushed tone.

I turned around and saw Tenten, a brown haired girl with 2 Chinese buns in her hair, leaning towards me over her desk. Beside her sat Neji, a close cousin of mine, but for a boy he had long brown hair that went to his waist.

"I did and Sakura said she'd go once she was finished with something on her laptop.... why?" Tenten sat right behind me and Neji was sitting behind Kiba, who was in Sakura's seat... the desks were made for 2 people to sit at and had sides and a front so once seated you could only see the person from the waist up.

"Well maybe she got back late" she reasoned.

"Maybe but I doubt it... Sakura's fast when it comes to her meals"

"I guess your right she proubly just slept in" she leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. Tenten was still learning how to make her mind sleep like me and Sakura do. our kind aren't suppose to be able to sleep so just for the fun of it we taught ourselves how to physically sleep but keep our minds awake. It does make you feel refreshed but we only 'sleep' when we're injured, sick, or just plain bored.

**Sakura's POV**

"SAKURA!"

I looked up and saw Tenten flagging me down to sit with them in the back of the room like we normally do. I noticed Kiba had slid away from Hinata as far as he could; it almost made me smile to think that Hinata was starting to act more like me.

I walked up to them and grabbed Kiba by the collar of his shirt and pulled him out of my seat and onto the floor with a 'thud'. The class started giggling as Kiba laid there for a moment before realizing what happened.

"Hey Sakura I was sitting there!" he was up on his feet glaring at me as if it would do anything. I sat down anyways and when the scent of the humans filled my nose I quickly put my head down on the desk. I wasn't this weak earlier, but I guess it makes sense because I wasn't around anything that could tempt me.

'I should have went hunting last night'

**'O ya think?' my inner shot back.**

'Damn it shut up I don't have time for you'

**'I'm the only thing keeping you sane so you better be nice'**

'You do not keep me sane so shut up' I growled back in my head making the stupid little voice go away.

"You didn't hunt last night did you?" Hinata's tender voice broke though my thoughts making me look up at her.

I shook my head slightly before laying it back down on the desk. She leaned back in her chair and releases an irritating sigh. It took everything I had not to feed on one of these humans right now in the middle of class but thank god I wasn't that careless.

"Sakura you shouldn't have come today if you didn't hunt" Kiba's expression showed only worry as he spoke but I didn't want to hear it right now. By the location of his voice he was sitting in the desk in front of us, turned around in his chair so that he didn't have to speak very loudly.

"I-I'm fine d-don't worry about me" my eyes widened at the realization of what I just did.

'I just stuttered' I never stuttered no matter what. This was really bad.

**'No duh and you call me stupid' **

'How I ever made it though a decade with you in my head is beyond me'

"Your not ok Sakura you need to feed so go home" Tenten tried to pull me out of my seat but I didn't budge.

"I said I'm fine" I snapped back. Pulling my arm away from her, she stood there for a moment with her hand on her hips scowling at me but finally gave up and sat back down. I knew she was slumped down in her seat pouting about it, she was just too predictable.

"Sakura?" a husky voice whispered in my ear. I felt a slight weight on my shoulder and looked over. Neji had his head resting on my shoulder with his lips touching the shell of my ear. "when the teacher comes in we're all going home cause you '_sick'_ and taking you hunting....and you _will _go" even though his voice was calm the warning in it meant all the same.

I let out a sigh and nodded "fine" but it came out in a mumble. The only thing my brain was registering at the moment was the simple fact that I was thirsty and needed to feed...now. I hated feeling so weak! If I knew I was this damn thirsty of cause I never would have should up today I'm not that stupid.

I heard him chuckle, before leaning back he gave me a light kiss on the cheek. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary just a friendly peck on the cheek.

Because of the secret we all keep, we've grown together like one big family. Well in Hinata and Neji's case they are blood related but Kiba's the real odd ball of the group because he shares a different secret than the rest of us. He's suppose to be our enemy but yet he's our best friend and he'd never hurt us no matter what, so to have him part of everything just makes my life even more messed up.

"Hello class sorry I'm late I-"

"Just shut up and save it for someone who cares" I cut him off in mid sentence. He's always late so who cares what his excuse is, I just wanted this class to be start and so that I could leave.

"umm sorry miss Haruno...now class today we have 2 new students joining us please make them feel welcomed." he shot a warning glare towards me and my group knowing very well that we would proubly be the ones causing the trouble.

Just as I was about to open my mouth 2 boys walked in and stood in front of the class. The one had blond hair and a goofy smile planted on his face. He said something that made Kakashi hit him across the side of the head and made the other boy glare. But when I looked at the other boy I stopped....

'O no'

**'What?' **my inner started to panic...

I quickly looked down closing my eyes to hide them, knowing very well that they already changed on me. My once still blood started to heat and boil under my skin while my thirst increased. I felt my fangs grow longer and I knew that it was just a matter of time before I lost control. My body was shaking trying to fight the thirst that was growing more and more unbearable.

"Sakura?" whispered Hinata in a worried voice.

"Hinata....please I need....to go....now..." she knew what I meant and quickly turned to tell it to Neji and Tenten. Kiba had his hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down but it wasn't working I needed that boys blood...just the scent of it under his skin was driving me crazy.

"Kakashi?" Hinata and Tenten spoke at the same time while standing up. Everyone in the class looked at them strangely before looking back at the teacher.

"What is it girls?" he asked impatiently, not really wanting to be disturbed while reading his perverted book.

"Sakura's not feeling well we need to take her home" Tenten spoke in a hurried tone making alot of the kids ask 'what did she say?' to one another.

Kakashi may act like he hates us in class but in all honesty he loves us like we were his own kids. He acted and smelled like a human but our group knew better, it was comforting to know that you still have friends on enemy grounds. We trusted Kakashi and he's never let us down once so every time I hear him snap at us for something, I can't help but smirk.

"very well, you may take miss Haruno home" I was quickly pulled up to my feet by Neji and Kiba which caused me to stumble a little before I found my balance once more. I cracked and eye open just a bit to see Kakashi looking over his book with a worried stare. I smiled some, knowing very well that if Anko saw him reading that stupid porn book, she'd proubly kill him...

I knew I wasn't going to be able to just walk right by them and act so normal; my body wouldn't let it, so I thought fast. I let myself fall limb, as if I had passed out, and felt a set of arms pick my back up bridal style. By the scent they were putting off I knew it was Kiba carrying me, but I wish he would hurry up.

"You know you're a damn good actor" I heard Neji too soft for a human to hear.

as we passed the new kids I cracked my eyes open, just a bit, and noticed them staring at the 5 of us with curiosity and worry, much like the rest of the class, but something in the way they looked at us bothered me. I didn't think about it long, before we were out of the class, and heading away from humans all together.

**Please review I really want to know what you all think before I continue writing.......**


	2. mistake

**hey everyone i got bored with making my stories on youtube so i switched to this their not the best in the world but atleast their not the worst....**

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

when i could smell the fresh air, i pushed out of kiba's arms and landed like a cat on the ground. i looked around and noticed that we were just barly in the woods. i heard people talking as they hiked the paths through the forest, their blood pumping as they became tired.....

'perfect...' i smirked and prepared to run..

"sakura i know that look, you can't-" but it was too late i was already out of hearing range and didn't catch the last part of what neji was saying. the trees went by me in a blur as i fallowed the scent of 2 females up ahead.

"race ya to the end" the one yelled as they turned onto different paths, and started to run.

'this is too easy' i stopped and crouched down behind a bush. my body wasn't listening to me anymore it was doing as it pleased. i sniffed the air trying to get the scent os and animal in my mins instead of a human.

'stop...please...i don't want to do this' i kept telling my body but it was already too late.

the one girl came running up the pathand just as she got to be i pounced like a lion on it's prey. quickly i covered her mouth with my hand and before i could even hesitate, my teeth were sunk into her fradgilneck. i drank till there was nothing left, before i let go and pulled away to stand up. i licked my lips before wiping my mouth with the side of my hand, i stared at the red smear and stiffened, i needed more...

"kikio are you- WHAT THE-" before the voice could say anything else i had the girl pinned to a tree so hard the it knocked her out. i couldn't help but smirk, just as i was about to peirce her skin someone grabbed my shoulder and ripped me away. before i really knew what was happening, my back was on the ground and neji was stadleing me, with my hands pinned above my head. i blinked a few times before looking at him, he looked pissed...

"sakura.." he growled harshly. "our one rule and you broke it...._never_ feed on humans" his glare didn't effect me all that much, after fighting hunters all my life nothing affected me anymore.

"i know the fucking rules neji....im the one that told them to you!" my anger was rising but not at neji, at myself. i should have tryed harder to stop myself instead of giving in so easily, i was just too weak.

"neji unless you want to die... i suggest you get off her." tenten pulled him off me and held him back. neji was the youngest out of all of us when it came to how long he's been a vampire, so his thirst for human blood was more irresistible than ours. i always scolded him when he messed up and reminded him of the rules till they were drilled into his head, but i gess this time it was his turn to scold me.

i can't say that the taste of the female's blood tasted bad...in fact it was the most satisfying meal i'v had in decades. i looked over at the other girl who had slid to the ground, but was still unconcious. i tightened my fists and held my breathe so that i wouldn't be tempted.

"sakura when was the last time you hunted?" hianta was nelt down infrontof me with a concerned exprestion.

"3 months ago" i muttered under my breath. a sharp pain came from my stomach as i was sent flying backwards and into a tree.

"3 months! sakura you should be dead by now why did you put it off for so long?!" hinata had punched me for my stupidity but it wasn't the first time we had gotten into a fight.

"i was researching some things.... ok? i didn't relize i had put it off for so long" i kept my voice calm and stood up strait dusting myself off some.

"everyone just relax.." tenten smiled and let go of neji "what's done it done and we can't do anything about it. sakura shouldn't have waited so long but whatever she was doing must have been important... so give her a break."

i nodded my thanks to tenten as she turned back around to face the body. "so what are we going to do about this?"

"already have it covered." kiba transformed into his wolf form and started digging a hole for the dea. when transformed, kiba's a large brown wolf that when standing his head is above my waist. on the tips of his paws and tail his fur fades into a redish color but the hair itself is short and shaggy.

"i'll stay here and help kiba. why don't the rest of you go and hunt for yourselves?" they nodded and all at once they turned their hair black and their eyes red. i smiled it was funny to see them change, they don't even look like the people they normally are. our hair doesn't normally change black it's only when we want it to that they do. as for the red eyes, it all depends on how bad our thurst is.

"we'll meet you back at the house" hinata and tenten both came over and gave me a kiss on the cheeks before racing off. neji on the other hand just scowled and turned away before fallowing the girls.

"come on sakura imdone with the hole so get the body" i turned to kiba and nodded. i grabbed the female and threw it in the hole before looking at the other one.

"kiba can you keep this just between us?" i asked as i finished off the unconciouse body. with a snap of the wrist the dry body landed in the hole beside the other one. kiba finished filling in the spot, while i looked around for a moment. the night sky was noticably darker than normal, exspecially when that night is the best of all, a full moon.

"okay i'm done, and i promise i won't tell anyone...so, you ready to head back?" kiba grinned at me as if nothing had happened. i scanned his appearance once and smirked, he was covered in dirt from head to toe and just had on a pair of shorts on.

"looks like someone needs a bath" i tease as an amused smirk spread over my lips.

he looked over himself and chuckled "ya i gess your rite" he scratched the back of his head nervously as he stood up strait.

"well i think their's a river close by.." i tapped my pointer finger against my chin as if thinking about the possibilities..

"you wouldn't dare" he playfully glared at me and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

i raised a brow and apeared infront of him smiling devilishly " iv done it before.." i poked himin the chest with my fingure "so what makes you think i won't do it again"

right then i froze in my tracks and looked past kiba's form and into the woods behind him. the scent that was coming from that direction was strong and farmilar but i couldn't remember what it was. i glanced up at kiba and saw that he had noticed the same thing i had, he was turned around now and standing beside me.

"shit!" i finally remembered what it was...

a scream made it's way to our ears fallowed by a yell "SUKI!!, KI!!" ......hunters......

"th-that sounded l-like"

"tenten.." i breathed. before even thinking we took off through the woods once more, fallowing the trail. kibawas back to his wolf form and was keeping up with me without any problem.

we had names that we used just incase hunters were to show up when we were out. if we here those names we know that theres trouble, or atleast there is going to be trouble.

DANG

i dodged to the side, as a silver bullet flew past my head, behind me a tree took the effect of the bullet and blowing out the one side of the tree. i stopped as i came to an open medow, where in the middle tenten, neji, and hinata were caught under a voltage net. hinataglanced up at me and i gave a small nod for her to go along with her plan. i could tell neji was getting annoyed, do to the fact that tenten wouldn't stop figiting, but also because everytime she moved to fast the net would send a large amout of electric though them.

a light breeze blew through the trees giving away the position of the 2 hunters. i smirked and nudged kibaa bit, he looked up at me and witha nod, disappeared into the trees. within a minute the male was and female were back to back with eachother in the middle on the medow with kiba circled them.

"well, well, well, this is an interesting site...a werewolf and a vampire working together? now thats just weird" the female spoke as if she was grossed out by the scene. i scowled at her and kiba just gave a warning growl.

i looked over at the rest of the family and relaxed while letting a small smile grace my lips. "and in record time" hinatawas standing next to me with the energy box in her hand while wearing a smile. neji helped tenten up to he feet before walking over to us aswell.

"how did you get out?" the male was wide eyed.

"it's impossible!" the girl yelled making us flinch slightly do to the highness of her voice.

"Ami...shut up" the male ordered while smacking a peiceof tape over her mouth.

"thanks" hinata sighed relived.

the damn female...umm Ami her name was... ripped the tape off her mouth and started yelling at the boy. kiba was getting annoyed, along wihtthe rest of us, so he did the logical and back handed her with his paw. she went skidding across the ground before comeing to an abrupt stop.

that was the start of everything...

BANG

BANG BANG

"kiba.." tenten breathed, making sure to keep her voice low, as she rushed to his side, neji not far behind her. kiba hadn't even seen it coming, he had turned his back for second and that was enough of an opening for the male to take advantage of. hinata put her arm infront of me do that i wouldn't move, not yet atleast. anger tore though me as i glared bloody daggers at the human still holding the gun.

"take care of kiba i got them" i felt my teeth grow slightly longer till they show a little over my bottom lip.

"it'll be two against one the oddes are against you, even if they are newbies..." i looked over at her witha smirk and slowing lowered her arm with my pointer finger.

"just get everyone back to the house...i won't be too far behind" i glanced over at her after and saw her biting her lower lip,she didn't argue with me just gave a defeated sigh and nodded. with a wave of her hand tenten and neji picked kiba up and hulled him away into the woods, leaving me with the enemy.

'time to get rid of some stored anger.'

i smirked as the boy turned and pointed the gun towards me, acting as if it would do anything. the girl was getting back up to her feet but wouldn't stop complaining about her hair. watching how the two of them got along made me see that this wasn't just their first time dealing with us, but it was also their just time dealing with each other.

taking advantage of the moment i disapeared out of the medow and reapeared behind the boy, grabbing the arm he had the gun in and snapping it like a twig. he let out a ear pericing scream but i only got enjoyment out of it.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG...click...click...click

i looked over at the Ami and cocked my head to the side, while watching her try to reload the gun. she fired the whole clip but only hit me 2 out of the 5 times, one in the side and the other in the the thigh. i shrugged her off and gripped the boy tighter, slowly snkaing my right arm around his waist i grabed the handle of a large hunting knife and pulled it out. the blade was long and clean enough that i could see my reflextion in it.

"now lets see..." i stabbed the blade into his left side and gave it a twist, but never let him fall.

"that was for trapping my family" i pulled the weapon out and re-entered it at the top of his back, draggin it down throw the flesh.

"and that was for shooting my brother." i wispered in his ear, pulling the blade out once more and with a hard pull, the boy spun around as i slowly ran the blade up his skin. with one finaly turn the blade circled his neck, cutting it clean off. letting the lifeless body finally fall to the ground i licked my lips and turned to the girl, who was on the ground in the feadle position balling her eyes out.

"st-stay back!" she scrabled up to her feet and pulled out a long silver sword, pointing it at me.

"i'm not going to hurt you" the words rolled off my tounge in a way that was sweet, tender, and loving. when changed, you obtain this kind of charm that can make any willing human fall under the spell, you just need to find the hook and then draw them in. i use this charm alot when im looking to have some fun, just like now, she makes it too easy.

"im sorry for you friend, i had to do it...he..he hurt my friend" i forced tears to my eyes as i looked at her. "you understand don't you?" it wasn't even my voice anymore, it was shaky now and begging, something that hasn't been in my voice in decades.

"please... i never asked for any of this, i know you understand. cause you and i are the same... neather of us truely have a real family just ourselves to look out for." i let the tears roll out of my eyes to add to it all.

"you right i don't have a family" i saw the tears in her eyes as she stared at me, this was all too easy. "i see now that your just like me...trying to fight for your life when people like us try to take it." she was standing up and walking over to me now.

i fell to my knees and 'sobbed', when she finally got close enough to me she nelt down and pulled me into a hug. it took everything i had not to just laugh in her face and kill her there, but where was the fun in that.

i could hear a voice yelling into her transmitter, but before i could do anything she pulled it out. "i'm so sorry..." i spoke with an unseen smirk. "...that your so easy to fool"

with a quick spin i slit her throat with my nails and stood up while her body fell to the ground. smiling a devil's smile i took a bow to the invisible audience, before picking up the head set. i just now noticed that there was a small video camora attached to the headset and that _she_ had saw everything.

"you like the show?" i asked in my normal voice through the mic.

"damn you to hell suki" the voice on the other line hissed back.

"same to you to...tsunade."

~X~X~X~X~X~

***** their hunter names are **

**kiba- Ki**

**sakura- Suki**

**neji- Nii**

**tenten-Tia**

**hinata- Hana**

**hope ya enjoyed it!!!! **


End file.
